You Are Mine
by ChanLBee
Summary: Baekhyun sangat-sangat mencintai suami nya yang tak lain tak bukan Park Chanyeol. Bahkan segala hal Baekhyun lakukan. Bahkan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang tak wajar pada suami nya tersebut. Hingga Baekhyun di diagnosis mengidap skizofrenia. Apa yang sebenarnya telah Baekhyun lakukan hingga dia sampai di diagnosis demikian. CHANBAEK/GS


**You are mine**

 **Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **M**

 **Psycho**

 **Don't Read if You Don't like It**

 **Just Close You Tab**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sangat-sangat mencintai suami nya yang tak lain tak bukan Park Chanyeol. Bahkan segala hal Baekhyun lakukan. Bahkan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang tak wajar pada suami nya tersebut. Hingga Baekhyun di diagnosis mengidap _skizofrenia._ Apa yang sebenarnya telah Baekhyun lakukan hingga dia sampai di diagnosis demikian.

.

.

-27 November 2017-

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00 KST. Saat semua jiwa masih di alam bawah sadar nya, berada di bawah selimut dengan mata terpejam. Namun lain hal nya dengan Baekhyun. Dia terlihat tengah bersiap dengan coat nya seolah ingin pergi keluar.

"Sayang~ aku harus keluar sebentar untuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk mu" Baekhyun sedikit berbisik dan mengecup singkat bibir lelakinya. Tidak ada pergerakan dari sang lelaki, dia masih pada posisi nya dengan mata terpejam.

Sebelum Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar dia kembali melirik ke arah ranjangnya dan kembali mengembangkan senyumannya. Baekhyun menarik kunci kamar nya dan mengunci nya setelah dia keluar kamar, tepat nya Baekhyun mengunci kamar tersebut dari luar dan menyimpan kunci nya dalam saku coat nya. Baekhyun bertindak seolah tidak ingin kejutan nya gagal atau ...

Baekhyun menuju dapur dan melihat persedian bahan makanan di kulkas. Baekhyun menghela nafas, tepat seperti dugaan banyak yang harus dia beli untuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk Chanyeol nya. Baekhyun akhir nya memutuskan ke supermarket yang buka 24 jam untuk membeli beberapa persedian makanan dan juga untuk kejutan Chanyeol tentu nya.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah membeli segala apa yang di perlukannya. Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar seluruh belanjaan nya. Setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan menuju dimana mobil nya terparkir dan memasukkan dua buah plastik besar berisi bahan belanjaan nya di kursi penumpang, Baekhyun melakukannya sendiri. Bahkan Menyetir di pagi-pagi buta. Baekhyun seorang dokter, sehingga dari pagi hingga sore hari dia melakukan tugas nya Sebagai Dokter di Rumah Sakit tak jarang pula Baekhyun pulang larut malam karna kewajibannya sebagai dokter, Baekhyun lebih sering beraktifitas seperti saat ini di malam hari atau pagi-pagi buta seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun pun mengendarai mobil nya kembali menuju kediaman nya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar menyiapkan kejutan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak henti-henti nya mengembangkan senyuman di wajah mungil nya.

Baekhyun tiba di rumah nya tepat pukul 05.07 KST. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang waktu, setelah memasukkan bahan makanan kedalam lemari pendingin. Baekhyun segera melepas coat nya sehingga hanya tersisa kemeja kebesabar di tubuh Baekhyun dan kaki jenjang nya yang di balut oleh celana _RipJeans._ Baekhyun segera mengenakan celemek dan memulai aksi nya menyiapkan kejutan untuk Chanyeol dan juga menyiapkan sarapan untuk diri nya dan juga Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan segala nya tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 06.45 KST. Baekhyun telah menata sarapan di meja makan. Sarapan pagi tidak seperti biasa nya, Baekhyun menyiapkan juga sup Rumput Laut sebagai salah satu hidangan untuk sarapan hari ini.

Setelah melihat semua nya tertata dengan apik Baekhyun berjalan meuju kamar nya. Baekhyun membuka pintu yang di kunci nya tadi. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol masih tertidur, terlihat Chanyeol masih memejamkan mata nya. Baekhyun pun kembali mengembangkan senyumnya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang mereka. Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang untuk menatap Chanyeol lebih jelas. Baekhyun sedikit menggoncangkan bahu Chanyeol.

"Sayang~ bangunlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Eum..." Baekhyun mengecup kedua mata Chanyeol.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Wajah nya tetap tampan meskipun dalam keadaan tertidur seperti saat ini. Aku pun mengoncangkan sedikit bahu suami ku untuk membangun kan nya.

"Sayang~ bangunlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Eum..." Aku pun mengecup kedua mata Chanyeol.

Lihat Seperti nya itu berhasil, Chanyeol mulai membuka kedua mata nya.

"Eum..." Chanyeol hanya bergumam.

Aku sedikit menepuk bahu nya.

"Bangunlah. Hari ini pasien ku banyak dan aku tidak ingin terlambat" Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah lemari untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk Chanyeol berangkat kerja.

"Iya... Aku akan mandi sekarang" Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dan aku pun segera membereskan ranjang dan kamar kami setelah aku memilih salah satu pakaian untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah menyiapkan segala keperluan Chanyeol aku juga harus segera bersiap untuk ke Rumah Sakit. Setelah aku menyiapkan pakaian untuk berangkat ke RS, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Terlihat Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas perut hingga lutut nya, Chanyeol tampak lebih segar sekarang. Aku tak mampu menahan senyuman ku melihat wajah suami ku itu.

"Sudah siap? Berpakaian lah dulu, aku akan mandi dan bersiap sejenak" aku berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusap rahang nya dengan air yang masih menetes dari beberapa helai rambutnya yang basah. Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman manis nya. Aku merasa hari ku lebih baik hari ini melihat senyum merekah nya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaian yang akan aku kenakan nanti untuk ke RS. Aku tak butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap hanya perlu waktu 25 menit. Aku tidak memakai riasan yang berlebih saat bekerja. Aku hanya menggunakan _Skin Care, BB Cream_ , serta sedikit pelembab bibir dengan warna pink _soft._

Aku sudah selesai bersiap. Tapi aku melihat Chanyeol tengah terduduk di pinggiran ranjang dan tengah berkutat untuk memasang dasi. Seperti nya dari tadi Chanyeol belum berhasil menyimpulkan dasi nya. Aku berjalan mendekati Chanyeil.

" Biar aku bantu sayang" Chanyeol merenggut dan beralih memberikan dasi nya pada tangan ku. Jika seperti saat ini dia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan, sisi lain suami ku dan hanya aku yang tau.

"Kenapa wajah mu malah merengut seperti itu. Eum...?" Aku masih berfokus untuk memasang dasi nya. Dan terdengar suara mencebik dari dua belah bibir nya. Seperti nya Chanyeol tengah kesal. Aku mencoba menahan senyuman ku.

"Memasang dasi itu benar-benar sulit meskipun aku telah mempelajari nya berkali kali. Tetapi tak akan serapi kau yang memasangkan nya" Chanyeol menarik sebelah pipi ku dengan senyum sekarang terkembang di wajah nya.

" Yak... _Appo_... Bagaimana kau bisa hidup jika memasang dasi mu saja tak bisa heum...?" Aku menepuk lengan nya dan menatap kedua manik bulat nya yang memancarkan kebahagian.

"Kau tau Baek. Aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa mu" Chanyeol sering mengatakan ini pada ku. Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang membawa ku dalam pelukan nya serta mengecup dahi ku. Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat ku semakin jatuh cinta pada nya setiap hari nya. Aku juga tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tak bisa hidup tanpa mu" Aku ikut mengeratkan pelukan ku pada tubuh Chanyeol. Aku ingin lebih lama berada dalam posisi ini. Ini terasa begitu menenangkan, berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan dapat menghirup aroma Chanyeol nya.

Chanyeol yang mengakhiri pelukan kami.

"Tadi kata nya hari ini banyak pasien dan buru-buru harus ke RS, kita bisa terlambat jika terus seperti ini" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumannya. Chanyeol menggengam tangan ku dan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan.

Kami menikmati sarapan seperti biasa nya. Meskipun Chanyeol sempat bertanya kenapa aku memasak cukup banyak hari ini. Dan aku hanya menjawab karna aku ingin. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, dia tidak pernah menolak segala keinginan ku.

Setelah selesai sarapan, saat hendak membereskan meja makan, _ajhumma_ yang biasa membersihkan rumah kami datang, _ajhumma_ ini datang pukul 7.30 KST dan pulang pukul 17.00 KST. _Ajhumma_ segera mengambil alih untuk membereskan meja makan karna ponsel ku juga ikut berdering.

"Iya baik. Aku tiba disana 10 menit lagi" aku mengakhiri panggilan ku dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memakai jas nya.

Kami berjalan berjalan bersama keluar rumah. Namun Kami berangkat dengan mobil kami masing-masing karna arah tempat Chanyeol kerja dan RS tempat ku bekerja berlawanan dan akan memakan waktu lama jika Chanyeol harus mengantar ku ke RS terlebih dahulu di tambah keadaan jalan di pagi hari yang sangat padat.

.

.

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ku. Dan siftku untuk hari ini berakhir jam 18.30 KST. Dan aku segera berbegas pulang. Aku harus menyiapkan sedikit lagi kejutan untuk Chanyeol.

Aku tiba di kediaman kami tepat pada pukul 18.50 KST. Karna tadi aku sempat sedikit berbincang dengan salah satu sahabat ku Kyungsoo salah satu dokter di RS tempat ku berkerja. Hanya saja Kyungsoo seorang dokter ahli kejiwaan atau bisa juga di sebut psikolog.

Aku menata makan malam nya di kamar kami dan tak lupa juga cake untuk memperingati ulang tahun Chanyeol telah aku siapkan. Aku menyesaikan semua nya tepat pukul 19.48 KSR, aku pun memadamkan lampu di seluruh kediaman kami. Seperti biasa tepat pukul 20.00 KST Chanyeol tiba di kediaman kami. Rumah dalam keadaan gelap sekarang aku menunggu Chanyeol di kamar kami. Sumber cahaya hanya ada di kamar kami, dan itu juga berasal dari lilin yang kutata di kamar kami. Aku yakin Chanyeol pasti kemari. Dan tepat seperti dugaan ku Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke sumber cahaya satu-satu nya.

Wajah Chanyeol tampak terkejut dengan semua apa yang aku siapkan. Aku menyambut nya dengan senyuman hangat serta sebuah ciuman singkat yang di akhiri dengan pelukan hangat.

"Terima kasih sayang... Aku kira kau lupa, saat tadi pagi bahkan kau tak mengucapkan apa pun pada ku" Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping ku.

"Aku tak akan pernah lupa" aku tersenyum dan menyalakan lilin yang ada pada cake agar segera di tiup oleh Chanyeol. Aku menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol dan di akhir lagu Chanyeol pun meniup lilin nya dan mengecup bibir ku sedikit lama.

"Aku mencintai mu Baekhyunie~" aku tersenyum mendengar nya. Dan membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku pun sangat-sangat mencintai mu. Semoga kita bisa seperti ini hingga tua kelak" aku memejamkan mata ku membayangkan nya dan tanpa ku sadari pipi ku kini mulai basah akan air mata.

 _ **Baekhyun POV End**_

.

.

"Aku pun sangat-sangat mencintai mu. Semoga kita bisa seperti ini hingga tua kelak" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan semua yang di kata kannya beberapa saat lalu dan tanpa disadari pipi nya kini mulai basah akan air mata.

Sunyi.

Hanya suara tangis Baekhyun yang terdengar.

"Sayang... kenapa kau meninggalkan ku. Kau sudah berjanji kita akan terus bersama hingga tua" Baekhyun masih terisak dan mulai menoleh kesisi kiri nya.

"Sayang jangan diam saja. Apa kau tidak bahagia hidup bersama ku. Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku sendiri" tidak ada sahutan. Baekhyun menyentuh wajah suami nya. Kulit suami nya terasa begitu dingin.

Baekhyun tertunduk dan makin terisak. Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia sudah tidak sanggup. Dalam isakan nya Baekhyun kembali mendongak dan menatap suami nya yang hanya terdiam kaku.

"Chan... Tunggu aku. Aku akan segera menyusul mu" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan dingin suami nya.

Tak ada sahutan atau pun pergerakan dari Chanyeol. Karna Park Chanyeol meninggal 3 hari lalu. Namun Baekhyun belum disemayamkan dan masih berada di kediamannya.

Chanyeol koma 3 bulan lalu karna kecelakaan parah. Dan chanyeol mengalami kematian otaknya, sehingga tingkat keselamatan nya dari kritis hanya 10 persen. Namun sebulan terakhir Baekhyun memilih merawat Chanyeol di kediaman mereka, karna dokter disana semua menyarankan untuk melepaskan alat bantu kehidupan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bertahan hanya karna bantuan alat-alat itu dan persentase kesembuhan Chanyeol sangat rendah. Baekhyun bahkan membayar sangat mahal untuk perawatan Chanyeol di pindahkan ke kediaman mereka. Baekhyun tetap bersikeras Chanyeol nya pasti kembali. Padahal keluarga Chanyeol bahkan sudah merelakan jika alat-alat itu di lepas kan dari Chanyeol, karna tak ingin Melihat Chanyeol yang terus mengalami kesakitan karna pemasangan alat penunjang kehiduapn itu pada tubuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak dan tetap bersikeras. Keluarga pun tak ada yang mampu menentang kemauan Baekhyun.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas terakhir nya pada tanggal 24 November 2017 pukul 21.47 KST. Dan Baekhyun mengunci semua akses semua untuk siapa pun yang ingin menemui Chanyeol. Sehingga hanya Baekhyun yang mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol telah tiada. Namun Baekhyun tak mampu menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Wajah Baekhyun basah dengan air mata.

Baekhyun menarik pisau yang tersedia di piring makan. Dan menggoreskan pisau tersebut di pergelangan tangannya hingga memutuskan nadi nya dan darah tampak mengucur deras hingga menbasahi pakaian yang kini di kenakannya.

"Tunggu aku Chanyeol" Dan ucap Baekhyun lirih dan mulai memejamkan mata nya.

.

.

 _3 Months Later_

"Baek sudah saat nya kau melepaskannya, biarkan dia damai disana Baek" Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan tak Menyahut dan malah menitihkan air mata. Kyungsoo mengusap lengan Baekhyun lembut. Kyungsoo psikolog yang kini mengobati Baekhyun.

Setelah insiden 3 bulan lalu saat Baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri. Namun selamat karna kedatangan keluarga Park yang hendak berkunjung kekediaman mereka untuk peringatan ulang tahun Chanyeol. Namun malah menemukan menantu nya terbujur bersimbah darah dan anak nya yang tebujur kaku di kamar mereka.

Setalah kejadian itu Baekhyun di periksa kejiwaan nya oleh Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun mengidap _skizofrenia_. Dan saat ini Baekhyun masih dalam masa pengobatan, karna Baekhyun yang masih suka melamun dan terkadang menangis sediri.

END

Catatan :

 _Skizofrenia_ adalah semacam kelainan Psikologi dimana penderita nya mengalami halusinasi audio maupun visual.

Ps

Sorry garing dan gak sesuai ekspektasi

 _Mind to Review_

 _Sorry for Typo_


End file.
